


Tune it Down

by Soshistorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas!, Short & Sweet, i kinda rushed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Lena isn't a fan of her neighbor's Christmas lights





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Christmas so I rushed this short thing out now before going to bed. Hope you somewhat enjoy it :) Happy Holidays!

Lena liked Christmas to a certain degree. She put a decent amount of decorations around her house. Not too much, just enough to get a small touch of Christmas. She didn't need to cover her entire house with flashing lights, neither did she feel the need to blast Christmas music twenty-four seven.

Unfortunately for her her neighbor, one Kara Danvers, did. Oh yes, the girl living in the house next to her's seemed to treat Christmas as if it was her religion! The lights were everywhere, brightening up Lena's living room like a freaking pride parade. 

Oh, but that was not the worst part. No, the worst part was the Christmas music that was played so loudly that it might as well have been played from Lena's own stereo! For two months it kept going. Two months. The woman started in November! 

“This is fine,” Lena said, sitting in her sofa, smiling forcefully as the lights flashed over her face and the music played loudly. 

The music kept playing and playing. The lights kept flashing. But it was okay, Lena could handle it. She was a patient woman. 

The music suddenly got louder.

“Okay, that's enough!” She practically slammed her cup of coffee down on the table. She stormed out of the house, not bothering to put on anything else than shoes. With her arms crossed over her chest, wearing only a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, she knocked on the door three times, hoping that the girl would hear it over the music. 

The door opened and Lena opened her mouth, ready to speak, but stopped as she saw the girl standing there dressed up in one of those ugly Christmas sweaters, a Santa hat on her head, and a smile which sent a warmth through her she hadn't felt since before she had been adopted by the Luthor's. 

She ended up just staring at the girl, mouth hanging slightly a gap. Her mind went completely blank. 

“Hi neighbor!” She greeted Lena, waving at her still smiling “What brings you here?” 

The Luthor couldn't speak. Why did she find the girl in the ugly sweater so adorable? 

With a long sigh, Lena closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards. As she opened her eyes again she spotted something over the door.

“Is that a mistletoe?” she asked, hearing Kara groan. 

“Really, Alex? I can't believe she just put it up there. She didn't even ask!” Kara sighed loudly. “Oh well, you know the rules.” she didn't even have time to look down before she felt a body pressed up against her own and then soon after a pair of incredibly soft lips on top of her own. 

Lena relaxed immediately, hands finding the other girl's waist to hold on to. Kara's hands cupped her cheeks gently, thumbs stroking slowly back and forward over her skin. Lena had thought that someone kissing her as sudden as this would freak her out but here she was, pushing the girl further into the house. 

The kiss went on for longer than any normal simple kiss under a mistletoe were supposed to, but neither of them seemed to want to stop. Lena didn't at least. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they separated and looked at each other. Kara seemed just as dazed as Lena herself, eyes half way closed as she stared at the dark haired woman. 

“You wanna watch a movie and drink some hot chocolate with me?” Kara asked and Lena was nodding before the girl even finished her sentence.

And that's how Lena Luthor ended up with a Christmas crazed girlfriend and a ugly Christmas sweater that she never asked for but Kara got her anyways. Merry Christmas to her!


End file.
